Steve vs Link
Minecraft vs Legend of Zelda. Which one of these Iconic swords men will win a DEATH BATTLE. ' ' Wiz- Adventurers, people who roam the land on quests or just plain survival. Boomstick- and no two give us more of a thought of adventure than these two iconic videogame characters. Wiz- like Link, the hero of time Boomstick- and Steve, the miner who single handedly slayed a dragon Boomstick- He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz- but just for the sake of fairness we will be limiting these character's items because their vast arsenal will make the battle unbalanced. Wiz- and it’s our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE ' ' STEVE ANALYSES: ' ' Wiz: The world of Minecraft is a peaceful place full of lots of trees, plants, animals, and minerals and the world is made out of blocks, a perfect setting isn’t it boomstick. Boomstick: BORING!!!!!! Wiz: until it turns night, that's when monsters like zombies, arching skeletons, exploding moss monsters, and tall teleporting black humanoids Boomstick: RACIST!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz:..SIGH… Wiz: Anyways, there is one man who is isolated from other people and has natural survival skills, this man is Steve. Boomstick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, STEVE, REALLY I THOUGHT THIS WAS GONNA BE A BADASS Wiz: Steve is a man of super strength, being able to punch through wood, stone, and iron with his bare hands. and he does this one handed. Boomstick: Never mind I’ll take it back this guy is a badass, he can bench 4.4 billion pounds, and he carries tons of gold and can still run at full speed and jump as high as usual. and also strikes with a force of 1 million pounds Boomstock: NOW LET'S GET TO THE WEAPONS!!!!!! Wiz: he usually carries a iron sword and iron armor, this world's iron is stronger than regular iron because it can tank explosions if crafted into tools, weapons, and armor, and can stand up to a guy who can punch with 1 million pounds of force and can resist lava only if on the user Boomstick: and he has a diamond sword and diamond armor which is the strongest armor in his world and can take more punishment than his iron gear. Boomstick: THIS GUY'S WEAPONS ARE RIDICULOUS WHAT NEXT A TEN BARREL SHOTGUN AND A BOTTLE OF INFINITE BEER Wiz: he doesn’t have the technology to make guns and beer is a no no in a survival situation, he can’t get drunk while trying to look for materials, sorry to break it to you Boomstock: aw s$$t Wiz: but he does have a bow that can deal a lot of damage and an arrow shot from that bow can pierce through bedrock which is an invincible substance in his world. and a man of that strength shooting an arrow at you that would not stick into you it would go right through you Wiz: he also has TNT which is powerful enough to destroy anything in his world besides obsidian and bedrock and the lava and fire is hot enough to destroy even bedrock which is invincible. Boomstick: he even has a healing factor but it's not that fast and he needs to be on a full stomach to or one hunger bar down to heal him, and he has MAGIC, like healing, strength, swiftness, night vision, jump boost, and even invisibility, he also damaging potion like damage, poison, weakness, and slowness. he a very smart and a strategist, and diamond pickaxe which can break through rock and metals and even gems, is there anything this guy can't do. Wiz: Well…….. he’s not bendable and his blocky body doesn't have very fast reflexes Boomstick: he also doesn’t have experience with sword to sword combat but he has even better strategy swing, swing, and swing some more, and with that strength he will able to make that strategy work and he can survive great falls and even has a shield that just as tough as his iron armor. Wiz: but his gear has durability and his abnormal durability has a limit and he mainly weak to lava and explosions and a fire projectile can catch his whole body on fire but his fire can do the same thing Boomstick: But even with his disadvantages if you piss of the blocky miner all I gotta say is RUN and hopefully he won’t catch you ' ' *Steve slaying the enderdragon* ' ' LINK ANALYSIS; GO WATCH LINK VS CLOUD TO WATCH LINK’S ANALYSIS. ' ' Wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: it’s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!!! ' ' DEATH BATTLE: Link is on his quest to save Princess Zelda following his map, he comes across a minecraft village and went to trade with the locals. Link didn’t have many rupees on him so he goes and puts down a bomb on an iron door and goes looking for rupees. A man came from a cave holding a diamond pickaxe and had a block body. He went to his house to find out all his diamonds and emeralds were gone and his door was blown out from its place. Steve saw a man in a green tunic and wearing chainmail underneath, he wielded a sword and shield and had blonde hair. The blocky miner set his foot on the gravel and saw the hero of time holding his emeralds and diamonds and he had some sith from the explosion on his pantaloones. Link drew his master sword and his hylian shield, Steve drew out his iron sword. The two iconic swordsmen locked eyes ready for a fight they have never encountered. FIGHT! Steve started running at Link swinging his sword Link then clashed the master sword with Steve’s iron sword, Steve was confused with this tactic but caught on with what Link was doing. Link got knocked back and dropped his master sword because he couldn’t handle Steve’s overwhelming strength. Steve charged at Link again but Link kicked Steve in the gut and dropped his iron sword then hit him with the hylian shield, Steve then retaliated by punching the shield knocking Link into a pile of hay bales. Link got up and drew his bow, Steve did the same,they both shot arrows each dodging and shooting, they were both down one arrow, Steve and Link shot at each other, Link was hit in the leg but the arrow went right through his leg, he screamed in pain, Steve got hit in the head by an arrow and was frozen in ice the ice exploded and Steve was heavily damaged, Steve and Link both got their healing potions and drank up, they both looked really angry but then both thought of each other's moves and thought of strategies to take each other down, Steve took out a potion of strength and link got out his golden gauntlets. Steve went in for a punch and Link tried to do the same link caught both punches but was knocked back by Steve's strength once again. Link grabbed his master sword and Steve slashed with his iron sword but Link took one hard swing with his sword at full charge and broke through the iron sword, this shoved them back even further. Link put on his pegasus boots and punched Steve in the face, Steve drank a potion of swiftness and ran at link and threw him into a cobblestone wall, Link was faster though and threw multiple punches at Steve, Link took his master sword and gave him ten hard slashes, Link was shocked to see Steve still standing and didn't have any wounds, Steve ate some steak and put on his iron gear, Link charged and Steve drew out his White shield and diamond sword. They both clashed Link had the upper hand in hits but Steve had his strong sword slashes doing him good, Link the broke through Steve’s iron armor. Steve then put on Link a potion of slowness and weakness, Steve then grabbed a dark red potion, Link thought it was another strength potion, so he kicked Steve and took the potion, he drank it and to his surprise he got hurt and clenched his stomach in pain, and to top it all off Steve threw a potion of poison at hit, Steve then placed some TNT and walked away to ignite it but Link grabbed Steve with his hook shot and threw his boomerang at his head the and violently hit him with his master sword then Steve got away he tried to put down some lava but Link got his energy just in time and pushed Steve into a tree, and then link tried to punch Steve and Steve punched a punch to, both fists collided but Link screamed in agony as all the bones in his arm shattered, Steve put on his diamond armor and swung his sword at him but Link blocked it with his shield Steve grabbed his arrows and shot Link’s shield with ten arrows Link looked in horror as he saw his invincible shield punctured, the Link threw the shield and hit Steve multiple times with his master sword and hit him with some bombs. Steve saw his armor heavily damaged then they stopped and saw his TNT and then BOOM ' ' Link and Steve fell into a mineshaft, but when the smoke cleared Link thought Steve was dead, Link then walked to some light he saw in the cave, Link heard some stone break and Link felt a sharp pain in his back and screamed in agony, Steve reappeared his armor fully destroyed and pulled out his sword from Link’s body, Steve then saw a map and a scroll requesting Link to save Princess Zelda, Steve took a moment of silence and took Link’s corpse to the surface and dug him a grave that said, Rest In Peace Link. Steve then took his emeralds and diamonds back, took the master sword and hylian shield, and set off to continue Link’s quest to save Princess Zelda. K.O. ' ' Results Boomstick: he shouldn’t get a grave he started the fight because he tried to steal Steve’s hard earned crystals Wiz: let’s just get to how Steve won, his power, arsenal, durability, and brains helped him win the match. Boomstick: Link’s Master sword did do a number on him though but he still powered through it and Steve’s potions helped counter most of Link’s arsenal. Wiz: and both were pretty intelligent to try to counter each other and Link’s golden gauntlets can resist over 1,000 pounds of force but Steve can swing a million pounds of force one handed Wiz: but without weapons at all for both, Steve would still win but with Link having his whole arsenal he has a higher chance at winning. but Steve’s potions and strength were his trump card Boomstick: I guess you can say, Link was blocked from his victory Wiz: The winner is Steve ' ' Resources: http://hero.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) Link vs Cloud Death Battle ' ' Next time on DEATH BATTLE! ' ' A block man is walking away from a facility with a canister full of a super heated,liquefied metal, then a muscular man wearing a yellow and black costume, sees him and he said, “you're dead meat bub.” Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Bow and Arrow battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Elf themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Microsoft' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies